


Elsariel: Tricks and Treats

by Taupefox59



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Because Madzie can be any princess she wants to be, Disney References, Even if Alec ends up as an animal sidekick, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Including Halloween, Madzie is cute and everyone loves her., Shadowhunters don't know anything about mundane culture, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: Magnus throws a small Halloween party.Alec doesn't know anything about mundane holiday traditions, but Madzie is more than happy to introduce him to her favourites.





	Elsariel: Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> For the KrakenTree. <3
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing 

Alec grinned as he closed the door behind him, stepping into Magnus’ loft. The air was filled with the familiar voices of friends, and it was so easy for Alec to let the waves of contentment settle into his chest and spread through his limbs.

 

He slipped along the wall, trying to mostly avoid attention. He caught Magnus’ gaze and smiled, jerking his head in the direction of their bedroom, an unspoken explanation of where he was headed, wanting to get out of his work clothes so he could properly relax with everyone.

 

Magnus had been planning the small party for a few days. It was in the day so people would have the night free to pursue their own interests. Magnus had given speeches of how gatherings on All-Hallows could strengthen magic, and create bonds between warlocks that could never be broken.

 

It wasn’t that Alec hadn’t believed Magnus. He’d just seen the way that Cat rolled her eyes at the idea, and how Ragnor had replied, “Oh, not this  _ again _ .”

 

Alec looked at the people who were currently filling the loft. It didn’t matter whether or not Magnus’ had technically been correct. In the ways that mattered, it  _ was _ events like this that gave people strength.

 

Alec wasn’t experienced with magic, but he did know that no one gives their best performance when suffering. Magnus could spin words to make even the simplest of encounters sound like grand adventures. While Alec was completely willing to believe that the ostensible purpose of the party was to sharpen the magical abilities of those present, he had a feeling that it was far more about enjoying the company of close friends.

 

Alec slipped into the bedroom and quickly changed out of the black leather and dark denim he’d been wearing for hunting. He traded his gear for comfortable dark jeans and a dark green button-up that was rather unassuming in appearance but had the softest fabric that he’d ever felt. His shoes went into the closet, and after a brief moment of indecision, Alec decided to go barefoot for the evening.

 

He’d barely stepped out of the bedroom when Magnus was there.

 

“Hello, Alexander,” Magnus said with a smile.

 

“Magnus,” Alec replied with a grin before leaning forward for a kiss. He pulled back after a moment, then decided that one wasn’t enough and brought their lips together again. They took a moment to simply breathe each other in, relaxing into each other for a quiet moment in the hallway.

 

“Even if I could keep you all to myself,” Magnus said softly, “there’s a certain someone here who’s been asking after you all day.”

 

Alec stepped back and didn’t fight the smile that took over his face. “It doesn’t do to keep guests waiting.”

 

Magnus laughed, “That it certainly doesn’t, Alexander.”

 

“Where is she?”

 

“Last I saw, she was staying close to the chocolates on the table, just in case Cat needed to look the other way for a few moments.”

 

“A solid tactical choice,” Alec said with a nod and a laugh before he reached to take Magnus’ hand. Together, they walked back into the main room to join the party.

 

Alec had barely managed to greet Cat and Ragnor when he heard his name being shouted from across the room.

 

He crouched down as Madzie ran across the room. She was wearing a short, shimmering ice-blue dress and sparkling blue cape that came down to her waist. She had on dark green leggings that seemed to have triangles of green-painted cardboard somehow attached to the back of her legs. Alec thought they were green flames, or possibly fins of some kind.

 

“Alec! Alec! Alec!” Madzie chanted happily as Alec picked her up and swung her around. As soon as her feet were back on the ground, she put her fists on her hips and looked at him with a stern expression. “Who are you?”

 

Alec frowned. “Who am I?” He shook his head and glanced around, trying to see if the question seemed out of place to anyone else. When he saw Cat and Magnus looking at him with poorly concealed smiles, he knew that he would have to figure out what was happening the hard way.

 

“Madzie, you know who I am!”

 

“I’m not Madzie!” She said seriously, “I’m Elsariel.”

 

Alec raised his eyebrows. “Elsariel, huh?. Well, that’s certainly a nice name.”

 

“Because I’m Elsa  _ and _ Ariel.” Madzie smiled triumphantly and then repeated her question. “Who are you?”

 

“I’m still Alec.” He said, feeling like it was somehow the wrong answer, but not entirely sure what other answer there was.

 

Madzie pouted at him. “That’s no fun.”

 

Alec glanced up at where Cat and Magnus were still standing together, giggling at his expense. He shot them a glare and then turned back to Madzie. “What if you help me come up with someone to be?”

 

“Hmmm...” Madzie said, looking him over with a careful frown. Her face broke into a giant grin when she pointed at him and shouted, “Sven!”

 

The confusion was clear in Alec’s expression, but his smile never dimmed. “Okay, I’m Sven.”

 

“He’s a reindeer,” Madzie said, nodding.

 

“A reindeer,” Alec repeated.

 

“He carries people,” Madzie explained.

 

“Oh,” Alec said with a grin. “So if I’m Sven, that means I need to take you where you want to go?”

 

“Yeah!” Madzie cheered.

 

“Alright then, Elsariel,” He pronounced the name slowly, checking to make sure he’d gotten it right. Madzie nodded at him. Alec shifted to his knees. “If you need a ride, you better get up here, then.”

 

With another cheer, Madzie carefully climbed up Alec’s back so she could settle on his shoulders. He grabbed her shins protectively. “Alright, hang on a moment.” She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his head as he carefully got to his feet.

 

“So, Elsariel, where are we going?”

 

Madzie pointed to where Magnus and Cat stood next to a table covered with candy. Dutifully, Alec made his way across the room.

 

“Madzie,” Cat said, “What did I say?”

 

“Elsariel couldn’t have any more candy,” Madzie answered. “But now it’s  _ Elsariel and Sven _ !”

 

Cat glanced at Madzie and Alec, before shaking her head with a grin. “Fine,  _ Elsariel and Sven _ can have one more piece of candy.”

 

“Each?” Madzie asked, winding her hands into Alec’s hair.

 

“Per person,” Cat clarified, raising an eyebrow, knowing that when Madzie said “each” she meant “Oe piece of candy for Elsa, one for Ariel, and one for Sven that might have to be given to Elsariel anyway.”

 

Madzie pouted for a moment.

 

“It could be none,” Cat reminded her.

 

“Okay,” Madzie said with a resigned sigh.

 

Alec mostly managed to hold in his laughter. He took another step towards the table of candy. “What would you like, Elsariel?”

 

“Not so fast, Alexander.” Magnus said, holding a hand out.

 

“Sven!” Madzie corrected.

 

“Sven,” Magnus agreed with a nod. “There’s something you have to say first.”

 

Alec stared. “What?”

 

Magnus laughed at the confusion on Alec’s face. “Elsariel, what do you say?”

 

“Trick or treat!” She shouted happily.

 

Alec shook his head, knowing there were some things he would never understand but having far too much fun to not play along. “Trick or treat!” he repeated.

 

Magnus grinned and looked up at Madzie. “Do you remember what we did last week?”

 

Alec was certain that he could feel Madzie nodding enthusiastically. Magnus glanced at Cat for a moment and raised an eyebrow, asking for permission before proceeding. 

 

Cat sighed, but she was smiling. “Fine.”

 

Magnus grinned and then turned back to Madzie. “Okay, remember, think about it, say the word…”

 

“And  _ snap _ !” Madzie finished for him, snapping her fingers.

 

A small hand appeared in Alec’s vision, holding a chocolate ice cream bar. Gently, Alec reached up and took it, careful to keep a firm grip on the thin wooden stick so it didn’t fall when Madzie let go of it.

 

Everyone seemed to be waiting, so Alec lifted the ice cream to his mouth and took a bite. Where he expected his teeth to meet cold, instead he got a mouthful of warm, fudgy chocolate. He blinked in surprise and swallowed. “It’s warm.”

 

“It  _ looks _ cold and  _ feels _ hot,” Madzie said happily, her words spoken around her own mouthful of chocolate, “it’s a trick  _ and _ a treat!”

 

“That’s amazing!” Alec said, and Madzie kicked her feet against his shoulders happily. He twisted his head to look at her. “I think a trick and a treat is better anyway.”

 

Madzie nodded enthusiastically and bit off another chunk of her own not-ice-cream-bar.

 

“Do I not get one?” Magnus asked in playfully exaggerated sadness.

 

There was a moment of silence before one snap and then another, then Magnus and Cat both had their own ice cream bar of warm chocolate.

 

In that moment, surrounded by friends and magic, Alec knew there was nowhere in the world he would rather be - enjoying tricks, treats, and everything in between.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Taupefox_59), [tumblr](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com) and[ Pillowfort. ](https://pillowfort.io/Taupefox59)


End file.
